VANILLA & LAVENDER
by x0xAritemisuTamashiix0x
Summary: As a young child kiba makes a promise to his best friend but shortly after she is taken away from him years later when she returns will he remember her and his promise or has he forgotten and will she be forced to love someone new? KIOC NUHH
1. Scent

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto; how ever much I want to own Kiba I don't! However I do own any and an all original characters and places!!!! Now let the story begin….

It all started when I was child… Mother and father were fighting again and Naruto was out with his friends…. It started out how it usually did mother saying father didn't spend enough time with me… how she was always the one having to train me and she was sick of it…. After a while my mother turn't on me and started screaming at me how I was never going to be a great shinobi…. I started to cry and when she stepped towards me I turned and ran out the door I heard my father calling after me… but I didn't look back…. I just ran and ran until I hit the market and even then I didn't stop I ran right past eh park where Naruto was he too, yelled after me asking me where I was going but unlike my father he and his friends took after me I ran into the forest and hid under my favorite Willow tree…. I sat down and cried… I remember I kept asking why my grandma had to die why it couldn't have been my mother… and if she hated me so much why did she have me…

I remember sitting there for hours or what seemed like hours… I could hear Naruto and his friends calling my name but I didn't answer… I just felt so hopeless and useless… I was staring at the ground when I felt something warm cuddle near my leg…I looked down and I saw a tiny white dog with brown on his ears….

"Akamaru..? How did you find me?" I asked as absent mindedly pet his head. He just barked a reply. "Tee-hee. You sniffed me out eh? What did you follow the smell of sweat or the smell of salt?" I asked only to be answered by a human voice.

"We followed the smell of vanilla and lavender… Temi-kun are you okay?" There before me stood Kiba Inuzuka. His brown hair spiky as always and his brown eyes somehow managing to make her go slightly pink in the cheeks; as they searched her face for a reason why she didn't answer.

"I'll live; I mean I am just crying like a weak little girl right." I said it as a statement, not a question he looked at me puzzled.

"What does crying have to do with being weak? I think you are very strong if you can cry, because if you can cry you can show that you feel and that you can truly be strong." He walked over to me and sat down; placing an arm around my waist pulled me into his lap and just held me.

In my entire life I can never remember being held that tenderly, ever that made me cry even more. But he just held me until I stopped crying… I don't remember much after that…I remember slightly hearing him tell Naruto I was fine and Naruto asking why he was carrying me… then I remember waking up in my bed with Naruto next to me.

That day I went to the village and I ran into Kiba and Akamaru… we spent the entire day together; we played together and ate together until my Naruto came to bring me home… And From that day on Kiba and I were the best of friends…


	2. I Promise you Forever

A/N: Okay I noticed I forgot to tell you some stuff, sorry.

Naruto and Temi (Artemis) are twins. They're parents are Yondaime Uzumaki and Siena Tamashii-Takashii. Kiba and Naruto are best friends and Hinata and Temi are best friends. Okay as more characters come into the story I will be adding to this. But I need reviews so please this is my first fic and I really would appreciate them. Oh yeah in the last chapter they were five now they are seven and a half. Okay on with the story!

"Finally we started the academy!!!!!" yelled a very excited blonde as he ran out of the building. He was jumping around outside waiting as his sister and his friends walked out in his excitement he picked up, Hinata Hyuga, his sister's best friend, and spun her around.

"N-N-Naru-Naruto-kun," she stuttered as she turned bright red at the blonde's touch.

"Naruto," Kiba laughed "put Hinata down." He sat next to me under the tree; I was currently giving Akamaru a tummy rub. I giggled at Hinata as she came over to my side.

"Um- Temi-kun, I was wondering if I may come over to your house today?" Hinata who stuttered at everyone rarely ever stuttered at me. She said it was because I made her feel needed. That she felt comfortable around me.

"Uh- yeah sure I don't mind we just have to ask dad first…He should still be at work we'll go now…" I trailed off as the boys were already helping us to our feet and walking off in front of us. Hinata and I giggled most of the way there, finally when they made it to the Hokage's office, I turned to Naruto who was currently busy growling at Akamaru. I shook her head.

"Naruto-nii are you coming up too?"

"Nah- I'll stay here with Kiba and Hinata. Can you ask if Kiba can come too?" he looked hopefully at me.

I nodded. I ran up the stairs and almost bumped in to Jiriya and Tsunade, I whipped around them, looking over my shoulder I yelled out. "Sorry Jiriya-Oji-San, Tsunade-sama." They just waved after me.

I made it to my father's office door, but I heard voice from inside. I recognized mother and father's voices as well as Grand-ma Phoebe's.

"You cannot take her away from her friends. She just started the academy; she'll be devisted not to mention Naruto and her are so close it would tear them up." My father told her. "You may not love me anymore but that is no reason for you to deliberately hurt them, Siena."

"She'll make new friends. She's coming with me to Kage-Saki. YOU damned our son when you put that demon fox in him. You can control him; I won't waste my chakra doing so." My mother spat at him.

"Siena,…" came my grandmother's voice, "they are just children…"

My mother just scoffed; she didn't care. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I booked it around the corner to hide. As I saw my mothers retreating back I slowly went towards the office door.

My grandmother looked at my father, he was about to cry… I looked at him his pain shooting through me…

"Yondaime, I will protect her she will come back to you as a strong and confident shinobi; my daughter will not corrupt my innocent granddaughter." She placed a hand on my fathers shoulder; he pulled her into a hug… and I couldn't see his face but he seemed to be crying; all I heard was him say thank you.

I slowly knocked on the door. 'Come in!" came my father's voice.

I stepped inside and he looked at me funny, then he smiled. "You know I was just talking about you butterfly. What brings you to my work?"

"Oh- um Naru-nii and I were wondering if Kiba and Hinata could come over?" I asked looking at the floor.

He lifted my chin and starred deeply into my blue/grey and green eyes. "I don't see why not. I am sure your grandmother wouldn't mind picking up some pizza and a movie on the way home just make sure they call their parents when you get home okay?"

I nodded and headed for the door, but I turned around and ran into his arms, "I love you daddy…" I took off out the door.

I walked down the stairs slowly; only thinking about what mom had said. I hadn't heard much about Kage-Saki from her but grandma had told me stories, about our history and the shadow clan; how our family, well her and her children, were the last remaing descendents. Kage-Saki was where mom had grown-up as a princess. Grandma always talked highly about the people from Kage-Saki. At the moment my uncle was the Kekage the leader of the village.

"-kun. Temi-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata in a soft voice.

I looked at her puzzled. "Eh? Oh, I am fine. Dad said it's okay. Grandma is going to take us to get a pizza and a movie!"

I put on the biggest smile I could muster. Hinata and Naruto Smiled back but Kiba didn't I don't think any of them believed me but they didn't push the subject. Grandma walked out of the office, smiling with a twinkle in her eyes like always.

"Okay are you ready to go get pizza?" Naruto and Hinata cheered and ran ahead of us. Kiba walked beside me behind my grandma.

"Temi are you sure you're 'fine'?" he asked me quietly. I nodded, smiling 'I'll tell him when the time is right. I don't want him to worry about me.' I thought.

"Okay if you say so…" he said unbelievingly. I just took his hand and ran to catch up to Naru-nii and Hinata.

"_**ARTEMIS RUN! NOW! GO!" yelled a girl with shoulder length purple hair. She was fighting someone in a turquoise cape with a pink symbol on it. **_

"_**TEMI RUN! NOW!" yelled a man from my right he had long red and brown hair he was fighting some one too. When I looked around I was in a forest. Suddenly "LOOK OUT!!" yelled the girl. She jumped in front of me…**_I woke up with a start, all covered in sweat like I had just run a marathon. I looked around; and saw that I was in my room with Hinata still sleeping beside me. 'It was just a dream…' I told myself.

I got out of bed and walked out of my room. I was hot so I decided to go outside for a few minutes I slowly walked past Naruto's room; he was such a heavy sleeper but Kiba wasn't . I made it to the back door without a sound and slowly walked on to the porch. The breeze felt good against my skin, and through my hair. I embraced it the feeling of nothingness. Eventually I wished I had brought a sweater; no sooner had I thought of it then a warm blanket was set over my shoulders…I looked up and staring back at me were the warm and beautiful browns eyes of Kiba Inuzuka.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me sitting beside me.

"Thinking. Just thinking." I replied.

"Anything you want to share?"

"Yeah but I don't want you mad..." I was looking at the garden summer was just ending and soon it would be fall and the beautiful garden would die.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked me seriously. I looked in his eyes, then I looked away, I bowed my head…

"Because My mom is taking me away from here. Away from Naruto and Dad and Hinata, school, Konoha…" I felt him stiffening in anger. "…and you…" he suddenly stopped moving he relaxed. I squeezed hand. " I don't want to leave, I love Konoha, and absolutely everything about it…but I suppose I should look on the bright side… I will make more friends… and maybe learn new techniques to teach you when I get home…"

He didn't move. So I hugged him. He stiffened; then relaxed and placed his arms around me.

"Kiba-kun I am sorry, I truly am…I do not want to leave, but I am too young to object…I will be back one day… I will come back I promise you…"

He sniffed my hair…I knew what he was doing…Memorizing the scent… never wanting to forget my unique "taste" as he called it…

"…I'll hold you to it…" he said it lovingly.

"Kiba…"

"Yeah?"

"…I Love you Kiba –kun." I said as I squeezed harder on his mid-drift. He squeezed me in return. I felt something wet hit my cheek, looking up at him I saw his tears… and I knew he felt the same…

**October 10****th**

Finally the fall had come. The trees were colored with reds and yellows and gold's. It was beautiful. Even better for the last barbeque in Konoha. Plus It was mine and Naruto's birthday!!!! Everyone was excited…Especially Naruto! Our party was huge…Everybody came; Grandma, Dad, Mom, Kiba and Hinata; Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka; Mrs. Hyuga, Negi and baby Hanabi, the Uchiha's and the Haruno's. Jiriya-Oji-Chan, and Tsunade-Sama, they gave us all a surprise they were going to have a baby.

Fortunately mom and dad had been getting along today, but unfortunately I had noticed mom getting irritated more and more easily; I think its cause its getting close to our departure. Kiba and I hadn't told anyone that we knew I was leaving.

Right now I was sitting by myself looking at the pond in the garden. At my feet was a baby wolf cub; my present from Grandma, we named her Midnite. She was almost pure black except for the white spot on her chest the looked like a crescent moon. She was so cute she kept chasing her tail… it was so adorable.

Kiba slowly came over with Akamaru, who walked over to Midnite and started to sniff, he looked kind of funny. Not like dressed funny; his hair was a mess like always and he still had his toothy grin, but he still looked weird.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked me holding out his hand.

"Yes please." I said taking his hand.

We walked out of the yard quietly no one noticed us except Akamaru and midnight who followed us quietly.

We walked through the town talking and waving to the adults who wished me a happy birthday. We played and chased each other down the road and finally we ended up at out destination. The Park. The one near the woods where Kiba found me all those years ago. I looked at him funny. But he pulled me to the swings and started to push me on one. Then we sat on the slide together me on his lap, his arms around my waist. His head resting on my back watching our puppies play together.

"Temi…"he said quietly into my back.

"Mmmhhmmm?" I enquired.

"Can I show you something?" he said so shyly he reminded me of Hinata talking to Naruto.

"Sure," I stood up. He smiled at me, taking my hand he lead me towards the woods. We weaved in and out through he trees. Finally he stopped walking and I bumped into his back.

"Do you remember the day I found you here?" his gaze was on the ground.

"Yeah, I remember I was crying and that was the day you became my friend…" walking up to the very tree I sat against that day. I leaned against it, sighing. "Back then I didn't have many friends but because of you and Naruto I made them quickly after that."

"That day I was so worried about you; when you ran through the park, your face held so much fear and you looked so sad, and I could smell the fear. I remember telling myself that I never wanted to smell that ever again. I wanted to make sure you were always happy and that you smelt of love and confidence. I wanted to protect you but, I couldn't. your life still held so much pain and sadness…" he looked at me he had tears streaming down his cheeks, I kept my distance I knew he would never finish if I walked over rot console him. "Then you started laughing more and more and you smiled all the time; that was after your grandma came to stay. Somehow you got stronger right before my eyes. But I was jealous because I wasn't the one who helped you become that. It was selfish of me your were smiling and laughing and you were happy and that was what I had wanted…but what I truly wanted was to be the only one who could make you smile that way. Forever I wanted to be beside you forever making you laugh and smile and holding you while you cried; smoothing away your pain…"

The tears were streaming down my face now. With those few words he had made me feel so loved. I was crying for more then that I was crying because I felt the same way, every time I saw him sad I wanted to make him smile. I wanted to make him laugh. When I looked back on the day he found me… I remember how scared he was when he found me… like he was scared he'd never see me again… before that I always thought that I was just Naruto's little sister. But that day I became so much more.

He slowly walked towards me.

"Kiba, I want the same thing. I want to be the only one who can make you smile when your down because then I am needed I am wanted to do some thing good. I want to wake up everyday knowing that I will get to see that toothy grin when I see you. I meant it when I said that I love you… I do… and I promise I will come back sooner or later…"

He brought my chin up the tears were running down my face but he still took his thumb and wiped them away, then he smiled his toothy grin is eyes sparkling.

"I have something for you…" he placed a small box in my hand.

I opened it, staring in awe as I looked at a red and green pendent on a thin beautiful chain.

"Oh Kiba, It's beautiful…." I knew this from somewhere I remembered when he got this. "But this is your grandpa's you can't give this to me… It's to precious…."

He stopped my resistance by bringing his lips down on to mine. My first kiss…he pulled away.

"So are you. You are the most precious ting to me. I love you Temi and this is my promise I will love you forever…"

He put the chain around my neck…I looked at the ground and the only thing I could whisper was "Even if I change…? Can you still love me then?"

"I promise you forever…not a days less…I promise you always…Because you'll always be my Temi.

I smiled and glomped him. WE landed on the ground, me on top of him, I kissed him.

"I love you Kiba Inuzuka…" I snuggled closer to him. He held me close. Eventually we headed back to the house in silence as I lay in my bed that night, I thought about the day. I brought my fingers to my lips, I could still feel the warmth from Kiba. But my peace didn't last long Grandma burst into my room and told me to pack some clothes, and anything I held precious, quickly. When I was done she took my hand out and lead me down the hall, when we walked past Naruto's room I saw him with dad…he was crying.

"Naru-nii, Daddy…NARU-NII!!! DADDY!!! NARUTO!!! DADDDY!1" Grandma pulled me out of the house tears were sliding down her cheeks. But I continued to yell until we were at the city's gate. Quietly I whispered, "Don't forget your promise Kiba…"

I stopped struggling and succumbed tot eh sleep in my grand mothers arms as she ran with me through the trees…


	3. Meeting the Shadows

Has been edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Or its characters. I do however own My characters and any places I have created lol.

Okay so to begin with I'm going to introuduce the Shadow Seven.

To Start With Temi:

Artemis 'Temi' Uzumaki

(10 tailed Demon Container)

Eyes : Blue Hair: Long Red Brown Curly

Hieght : 5'6" Weight : 125lbs

DOB: October 10th Age: 18 Blood Type: A+

Bank: Jonin/ ANBU Registration # : S7-03-505

Current Affiliation: Kagakure

Current Team:

Shadow Seven: Kaito Tamashii, Chath Rokuu, Tsuji Sayou, Ari Samachi, Akuma Hangyagkusha, Mokito Hangyakusha

Previuos Team:

Team 9: 4th Kekage, Tsuji Sayou, Yoshii Ryuu

Previous Affiliation: Konohagakure

Jutsu/Kekkai Genkai:

Kage Gekido (Shadow Rage)

Shadow Eyes (Black with Blue)

Summoning Technique (Butterflies and Wolves)

Nature Manipulation (Earth, Fire, and Water)

Tsuki Himitsu (Moon Secret)

Kage Saisei (Shadow Rebirth)

*Mother is a Tamashii. She is the younger twin to Naruto. Is in Love with Kiba Inuzuka. Strongest of the Shadow Seven. Fourth to the Throne of the Shadow Family .

Chath (II) Rokuu

Eyes: Grey Hair: Waist length Red

Height: 5' 11" Weight: 152 lbs

DOB: Febuary 14th Age 20 Blood Type: O-

Rank: Jonin/ ANBU Registration#: S7-01-206

Current Affiliation: Kagegakure

Current Team:

Shadow Seven: Artemis Uzumaki, Kaito Tamashii, Tsuji Sayou, Ari Samachi, Akuma Hangyakusha, Mokito Hangyakusha

Previous Team:

Team 17: Chath (I) Tamashii, Akuma Hangyakusha, Mokito Hangyakusha

Jutsu/Kekkai Genkai:

Kage Gensou (Shadow Illusion)

Shadow Eyes (Black with Bright Red)

Summoning Technique (Bearded Dragon)

Giant Wolf Fang (Sword)

Genjustu Specialist.

*His mother is a Tamashii, He is the Leader of the Shadow Seven, Eldest of the Tamashii Child, 1st in line to the throne.

Kaito Tamashii

Eyes: Hot Pink Hair: Shoulder Length Purple

Height: 5'7" Weight: 115lbs

DOB: May 13th Age 18.5 Blood Type: B-

Rank : Jonin/ANBU Regustration#: S7-02-406

Current Affiliation: Kagagakure

Current Team:

Shadow Seven: Artemis Uzumaki, Chath Rokuu, Tsuji Sayou. Ari Samachi, Akuma Hangyakusha, Mokito Hangyakusha

Previous Team:

Team 2: Ichigo Sohma, Ari Samachi, Yuki Gokusa

Justsu/Kekkai Genkai:

Summoning Technique (Black Panther's)

Kage Meikyuu (Shadow Labyrinth)

Shadow Eyes (Black with Hot Pink)

Twin Eyes (Sai's)

Taijustu Specialist

*Her Father is a Tamashii. Eldest Daughter tot eh Current Kekage. 2nd in line to the throne. Very Protective of Temi. Is in Love with Akuma Hangyakusha.

Mokito Hangyakusha

Eyes: Purple Hair: Black Green Shag

Height: 6'0" Weight: 160lbs

DOB: June 4th Age 20 Blood Type: AB+

Rank: Jonin/ANBU Registration#: S7-04-204

Current Affiliation: Kagegakure

Current Team:

Shadow Seven: Artemis Uzumaki, Kaito Tamashii, Chath Rokuu, Tsuji Sayou, Ari Samachi, Akuma Hangyakusha

Previous Team:

Team 17: Chath (I) Tamashii, Chath (II) Rokuu, Akuma Hangyakusha

Jutsu/Kekkai Genkai:

Fire Lotus Storm

Wind Style 180 Chakra Shield

Summoning (Leopard Gecko)

Akuma Hangyaskusha

Eyes: Purple Hair: Black Blue, Short low Ponytail.

Height:6'0" Weight: 160lbs

DOB: June 4th Age 20 Blood Type: AB+

Rank: Jonin/ANBU Registration#: S7-05-205

Current Affiliation: Kagegakure

Current Team:

Shadow Seven: Artemis Uzumaki, Kaito Tamashii, Chath Rokuu, Tsuji Sayou, Ari Samachi, Akuma Hangyakusha

Previous Team:

Team 17: Chath (I) Tamashii, Chath (II) Rokuu, Mokito Hangyakusha

Jutsu/Kekkai Genkai:

Water Style Lotus Blade

Wind Style 180 Chakra Sheild

Summoning Technique (Leopard Gecko)

Ari Samachi

Eyes: Orange Hair: Mid Back Straight Blue

Height: 5'9" Weight: 130lbs

DOB: August 8th Age 18.5 Blood Type: A-

Rank: jonin/ANBU Registration#: S7-06-405

Current Affiliation: Kagegakure

Current Team:

Shadow Seven: Artemis Uzumaki, Kaito Tamashii, Chath Rokuu, Tsuji Sayou, Mokito Hangyuakusha, Akuma Hangyakusha.

Previous Team:

Team 2: Ichigo Sohma, Kaito Tamashii, Yuki Gokusa

Jutsu/Kekkai Genkai:

Summoning Technique (Humming Birds)

Medic nin

Earth Style Metal Sphere

Tsuji-Kari-Sayou

Eyes: Light Brown Hair: Blonde with Green Streaks (Braids)

Height: 5'4" Weight: 110lbs

DOB: September 22nd Age:18 Blood Type: O+

Rank: Jonin/ANBU Registration #: S7-07-506

Current Affiliation: Kagegakure

Current Team:

Shadow Seven: Artemis Uzumaki, Kaito Tamashii, Chath Rokuu, Mokito Hangyakusha, Akuma Hangyakusha, Ari Samachi

Previous Team:

Team 9: 4th Kekage, Artemis Uzumaki, Yoshii Ryuu

Jutsu/Kekkai Genkai:

Summoning Technique (Butterflys)

Healing Nin

Magami Chiyu (Goddess Healing)

Super Strength

*Artemis' First Friend in Kagegakure. She is precise in her chakra usage. So she took up Healing. She is able to summon butterflies, Artemis taught her this technique.

Now its time to start the rest of the story.

Chapter Three:

10 years later.

October 8th, 11:55 p.m.

"Temi get up. Temi, we have a mission let's go! Get up!" Kaito hissed at her younger cousin. It was a day before her birthday but they had to go.

"Its too early Onee-Chan." Temi hissed back rolling over into the wall. Kaito sighed.

"That's it." She said. She got a good grip on Temi's blanket. And tugged them off of the sleeping ninja. "Get up! You have five minutes!" She snapped as she walked back to her own room to pack.

Temi's POV

I opened my eyes to my room there was a light littering my room from the hallway. I growled at it. My pet and fighting familiar, Midnite, sat in the corner of my room, just as annoyed as I was. I got off my bed, and walked to my dresser I pulled out 5 pairs of my ninja outfits. Tight black pants, a flaming red shirt. I grabbed the corset to finish the outfit out of the closet. I got dressed in silence, and I brushed out my curly auburn hair. I braided it at the scalp and placed it into a hair pony tail. I then grabbed a few other things, the small pendent necklace, that I had received on my 8th birthday, and a picture of my current team.

I opened my door, and I was face to face with my team leader. Chath Rokuu, and the second in command, Kaito. The three of us were cousins, and I had lived with them since I was about 8 in the family compound on the southern most edge of the city.

"I just need to grab, my weapons, they are locked in the armry hut." I said. They both just nodded. I could feel it something was up.

Once there, Chath grabbed his sword, Kaito her Saii's and myself I grabbed my twin daggers and wrapped them around my thighs. And then I replenished my kunai, shuriken, and a bag of defensive spikes.

I also, tied a small pouch with a couple scrolls in it around my waist. I turned to face my teammates.

"Let's go." Said Chath. He turned quickly and motioned for us to follow. I looked at Kaito. She just looked at me with a sad look on her face. I was confused. We walked to the end of the shadow clan compound where we met the rest of our team. They held sad looks on their faces.

"Ano, Onii-san?" I inquired. He nodded in acknowledgement. "What exactly is our Mission?"

Kaito and Sayou looked from him and back to me. Now I was positively flabbergasted.

I looked at Ari, Mokito and Akuma. –What's going on?- I mouthed to Ari. She looked at Mokito and then to the ground.

"I'll let you know when we get out of the city, we need to go. Its imperative we get moving." answered Chath. He took off down the moonlit street of Kagegakure. We all started to follow him.

"Chath, I know you something is up; what's going on?" I asked. I was keeping a steady pace next to him, as we entered the darkened forest.

"Temi! Not now!" He snapped at me. I recoiled from the fierceness in his voice I slowed my pace to the back of the group. I stayed next to Sayou for a long while, until the team stopped. We came to a stop in a small glade.

"What is it?" asked Ari. I sniffed the air. I listened to the surroundings.

"Ambush!" I hissed. I grabbed Sayou around the waist, and hid behind a tree as a Wind shuriken flew by our unit. Mokito and Akuma were with Ari, and Chath was standing in front of Kaito. My eyes caught hers. And she motioned for me to run. I shook my head but Sayou kept pulling on my arm hissing for us to run.

I watched as cloaked couple walked out of the trees. They wore long hot pink cloaks. With teal Tears on them. I slightly remembered them. They looked so familiar. Sayou put all of her strength into pulling me in to a Run.

We kept running for a long time. I finally stopped we were hidden in the top of a giant Weeping Willow.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I demanded. Sayou looked at me like she was struggling to find the answer. "Sayou? What is going on?"

"Temi, We have to keep going… Please?" I looked into her eyes, she was pleading with me.

"Sayou, whats happening? Why are we running why didn't we stay to fight?" I took her hand. "Sayou tell me please and we can run anywhere."

Her eyes began watering. She was debating.

"Promise we'll run anywhere?" She said. I nodded. "It's you. The mission, It's you. We have to get you to Konoha, before your birthday. You aren't safe at home. The 'Light Clan' they want you to use your power in the spring for the equinox. When the earth starts to change when the day turns to night, If they have you they will kill you. To end this family feud; You know the story, how the original twins came to be. How the clans came to be blended.

"Temi we have to keep you safe, it's only this Equinox that they can use you, because of the eclipse that also happens. That's when you are strongest. Please let's go."

I went to follow her, when I sensed someone else closing in on us. "Sayou." I called as I slammed into her, wrapping my arms around her as we headed to head first into the ground. 50 feet from the ground, Sayou and I were surrounded by something soft and fuzzy. We landed in a small crater about 20 feet in diameter. Sayou and I got up and turned to see…

"Midnite. What are you doing here?" I asked. Before she could answer she began to growl. I turned see what she was growling at. Another couple of cloaked figures were standing at the base of the Weeping Willow. I motioned for Sayou to get behind me. And Midnite stayed in front of me.

"What do you want?" I inquired. They just started laughing. Then the shorter of the two, changed his stance and performed a few hand signs, The sky began to becoming cloudy and the thunder cracked.

**Original POV**

"Temi…" The sky filled with lightning and just as a bolt was about to hit the shadow nin, they were engulfed in a sphere of darkness. They looked at each other. "Shadow Shield?"

"Grandma?" the shield disapated and the girls looked back. And there stood a small elderly woman. Her hair was waist length curly, and her eyes were a dull hot pink. She looked on at the cloaked figures, with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Girls get up here please." She called. They pulled themselves up. And help each other out of the crater. When they looked up again the rest of their team was standing behind her. Her eyes held those of the attackers, Kaito grabbed for her younger cousin. Temi jumped into her cousin's arms, and Sayou was wrapped in Chath's arms. The friends continued to look from each other to the cloaked people.

"Temi, I need you to listen carefully. You are the only one who can stop this obsurd war. When Shadow and Light come together, in peace and understanding, Only then will the line of love be drawn again. You need to go home, back to the place of your birth. I have this for you." She pulled out a scroll, and placed it in my out reached hand. I tightened my grip on the scroll.

"Chath, Kaito. You need to get her there safe and fast. This is for you Kaito; It is a Jutsu you can only use with sacrifice, so don't use it in haste. Use it when only when the need is most dire, I have tweeked it so that it will do something slightly different then before. Chath, The only thing I can leave you is a message. 'The kings of the past have passed this down to you. The ultimate fang lies with the shadow. Only the present light will help you find it, and lead our lands into peace.'"

Her eyes reverted back to the cloaked figures across the clearing. She changed her stance. The men started to laugh.

"You want to fight us Baa-san! What a riot!" said the shorter of the two. The taller just stood there silently. Temi looked at his stance; To her it seemed more like he wanted to pumble his partner.

"Chath, Kaito. Get her out of here." Said Mokito.

"You too, Sayou." Ari nodded in her direction. She nodded in response.

"You three can protect her the best, we will stay behind to help Obaa-chan." Akuma told them. He turned to Kaito, Held out his hand. "I love you; I'll find you I promise."

"You better, I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you dare leave me." She whispered.

"Never." He kissed her forhead. And then turned his eyes on Temi. "Watch out for her 'kay?"

Temi nodded. She watched as her friends said their goodbyes. Quickly and full of love. He grandmother walked over. "They love you; be safe that's the best thing for you to do. Get to Konoha. And Sweetie, Where Ying and Yang converge you will find the tools you need to survive." Temi looked at her grandmother puzzled. "It will make sense when you think about it."

"Alright Go!" Yelled Mokito as the sky once again became dark with clouds. And The thunder rolled and the lighting cracked. Sayou once again grabbed Temi's hand as they ran thru the forest.

Cliff Hanger. Read and Review… Please


End file.
